1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to an edge-lit liquid crystal module.
2. Background Information
A conventional liquid crystal module is used in flat screen television sets, personal computers, and so forth. The liquid crystal module includes a rear frame, a molded frame, a light guide plate, a light source, a liquid crystal module and a bezel. The rear frame is made of sheet metal. The molded frame is provided to four sides of the rear frame. The light source is installed along an end face of the light guide plate. The light guide plate is superposed over the rear frame. The liquid crystal panel is disposed on an upper side of the light guide plate. The liquid crystal panel is supported by a panel support component of the molded frame. Edges of the liquid crystal panel and the molded frame are surrounded by the bezel.
With the conventional liquid crystal module, concave components are formed at left and right end faces of the light guide plate, and lift-up tabs provided to a bottom panel of the rear frame are fitted into the concave components in the light guide plate, thereby positioning the light guide plate so that it will not move in a direction along either the long or short sides of the rear frame.
Furthermore, with a conventional lighting unit, concave components or convex components are formed on end faces of a light guide plate. The light guide plate is positioned by being mated with convex components or concave components formed on a frame inner face (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-305576, for example). With another conventional planar light source apparatus, convex positioning components formed on end faces of a light guide plate are mated with concave components formed in a molded frame to position the light guide plate (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-204797, for example). With another conventional liquid crystal device, a light guide plate is fixed between a molded frame and a frame case (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-162232, for example). With further another liquid crystal display device, a light guide plate, a reflective sheet, an optical sheet, a liquid crystal display panel, and so forth are positioned with a frame provided inside of a rear housing (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-258249, for example).